Maryland Mew Mew
by ichigostwin
Summary: A lazy girl with bad grades with plenty of good friends,One day finds Tokyo Mew Mew on the net.She then becomes inspired to become one of these girls. On the last day of 6th grade she finds something that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Maryland mew mew

Proulouge

The main character of our story starts off as a normal middle school student one day she finds Tokyo mew mew on the web. She instantly becomes attached and wants to become one of , said "mew mews".

One day her life is changed forever when she finds Cafe mew mew down the street from her school.

Read as our character finds the meaning if togetherness,love and hatred.

*Cue theme song! XD*

"Bye Tora!" "See ya Kabocha-chan!" the last words that would come from that school until September.

She got in the car,and as usual her dad asked "How was school today?" Depressing I guess." she replied in a melancholy voice. " Sad to leave your friends?" "yeah..." "You can still see Mango-chan." " Yeah I know. I can also see Hikari-chan. But it's just not the same. You know?" "Yeah. I remember." It started to pour down rain. Tora watched the rain sadly when she noticed something bright down the road. It looked pink . Her dad had quickly drove past it, when she stopped him " WAIT!Dad!DAD!" "WHAT!" "I need to see something!Go back!" "*Sigh* Fine."

**What was it?Find out in the next chapter of**

**Maryland Mew Mew!**


	2. Chapter 2 Two new mews arrive?

Maryland Mew Mew

Chapter 1: The crew of two!

"WAIT!Dad!Dad! I need to see something!" He sighed "" He put the car in reverse and went back slowly. "Oh . My. God. Dad! Do you know what this is?"

" A scary pink resturant that I'm not going to. Let's leave." "No dad! That's a cafe from my favorite anime! Can we please go look inside? We don't have to buy anything!"

He angrily yelled "UGH!" But after some pleading, he gave in. "I'm gonna beat you to the door dad!" * In the cafe's basement* "She's the one" A mysterious male voice had said. " Mew project 2.0!" Tora had been running as fast as lightning to get to the Cafe's door. Then something hit her. Everything had gone dark as she fell to the ground. Her father did as well,so he wouldn't know what was going on.

Tora dreamed a couple of dreams about school,then all of a sudden a huge tiger came rushing towards her. She had screamed to the top of her lungs but it was as if no one could hear her. She jolted awake,because sounds of other people screaming came from outside. All she could see was a huge hunting dog, about the size of a whale,maybe bigger. "Wai...What?" It took her a few seconds to realize what it was.

"A chimeara anima?" She had apperantly said this at the same time as someone else, a male and a few girls. Tora could only stare in amazement. She had seen the mews! Behind her the giant hunting dog neared and threw her against a building. "AAH! Dammit that hurt!" Masha flew by giving her a henshin locket. "Henshin!Henshin"

was all Masha could say at the moment. The other mews had already transformed. "Ribbon Strawberry check!" "Ribbon Minto Echo!" "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

Ribbon Puddingring Inferno!" "Ribbon Zakuro Spear" Tora immediately stood up and

Said " Mew mew orange! Metamorphosis!"she had transformed. Then oh so convieniently her best friend Mango-chan showed up. "O.M.G! Your a mew mew!

Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't know until now!" Masha flew over to Mango and

gave her a henshin locket. " Mew Mew Mango metamorphosis!" "Mew mew cuties,mew mew fun,with us this fight will soon be done!"

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3 The fight has just started!

Chapter 3: The fight has just begun!

Tora and mango ran as fast as possible up to the hideous beast. The giant dog had thrown all the other mews against a building. "You dumb dog! Take this!" Tora immediatly shouted "Orange wand! Ribbon Orange Explosion!" Causing the monster to be in great pain. "Mango hoop!

Ribbon Mango Trip!" The monster had been defeated. The changed back to normal.

"Tora I can't believe we're mew mews! YAAAY!" She squeezed her as tight as she could."Um...Mango,please let go of me..." The mews came rushing over to us. "Are you hurt?"

said Ichigo "Nah.I just have a small bump on my biggie." "Hi! You probably know all of our names already. Wanna be friends?" "Sure!" Mango and Tora had said in unison. Ryou had come out just that moment. "Good work you two!Now, go find the others!" "WHAAT?" "You heard me! Go!"

"No way not right now! Tora said A male's voice came from the distance "Hey! So you have new comrades!

Sorry Ichigo,But I think my sights are now set..." he flew down "On this one!" It was Kish! He had kissed Tora! " Oh my God!" was all she could say. After a while of silence she shouted "You bastard don't ever try that again!" "Hey!You got some anger issues huh? Oh well,I won't give up. See ya!"

He had dissapeared "Thank God. That's over." said Mango. The mews and Mango and Tora had gone inside the Cafe to disscuss their new powers.

**Hope you enjoyed!The next chapter will be the best! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Searching for comrades

Chapter 4 : The team is adding up!

Ryouand Akasaka had explained everything about our powers. Tora was zoned out. And Mango ignored

Akasaka and stared at Ryou. After they were done talking Mango raised her hand and said "Ryou why do

You like Lettuce more than meeeeee?" "..." There was silence in the room. "Ooops!Crap I didn't mean to

say that out loud!" "I'm soooooooooryyyy!" Mango had fled out the door. "What was that about?" Ryou

said blankly. "I don't really know." Tora had replied with a giggle.

In the aliens world...

"Kisshu. Why are we attacking earth again?" Taruto had said in his bratty voice. **Die Taruto you

MIDGET! DX I hate Taruto** " Because, there's more I here ever since the oil spill down on

earth,they've been trying to find mew aquas! It wouldn't hurt to join them would it?" Kisshu laughed. Pai

glared at him evily, though it wasn't such a bad idea...

Back to earth.

"So Mango, I guess we should start looking for our teammates right?" "Yeah, Let's go!"

They had walked around the whole neighboorhood and didn't find anyone. " *pant* This...is...

USELESS!" Mango said angrily. "We can't stop looking!" Mango had accidentaly bumped

into somebody "Oops, Sorry!" "No, It's fine." A tall brown haired 16 year old had said.

"Woow!Your pretty!" Tora said. "heh. Thanks. I'm Budou. This my 14 year old sister,Tsuka."

"Hi!You guys are nice!" Tora said. "I..It's nice to meet you..." Tsuta said shyly

"These people are so cool! I think there one of us!" Mango whispered to Tora.

" I don't know but I thing we're gonna find out...!"

" Guess who?" a voice said.

"Dammit!Why now?" Tora said angrily

**Well,that's all for this chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 Rivalries and friendships

Maryland Mew Mew:

4 is a lot, just wait till' the other 3 show up!

"Dammit! Why now?" Tora shouted angrily. " Wait,what?" Budou said completly flabbergasted ( teehee I love that word XD) " How about I create some trouble? FUSION!" Kisshu laughed.

A giant Rabbit woman charged toward them. " Holy sh..." Budou got cut off as the creature picked her up and threw her against a tree. Masha appeared and spit out two Henshin lockets. 1 for Budou, 1 for Tsuta. " Mew mew grape Matamorphosis!"

Budou transformed into an outfit very simalar to Minto's but it's purple. " Mew mew Ivy! Metamorphosis!" Tsuta transformed in to an outfit simalar to pudding's but green with a big diamond cut out shape around her stomach.

"Mew mew Orange! Mew mew Mango! METAMORPHOSIS!" They both transformed . "Ribbon Orange Explosion!" "Ribbon Mango Trip!" "What is going on here?" Tsuta asked with absolute terror in her voice. "You're mew mews! We'll explain later!" "Grape crossbow! Ribbon grape Screech!"

"Woah" Budou said. "Ivy bell! Ribbon Ivy Radar!" They all changed back to normal.

Kishu flew down to them. " Aw. Now that you got more friends, We won't be able to see each other as much Tora." He pouted as cutely as possible. "Ew." Mango whispered. Tora tryed hard not to laugh.

Tora glared at Kishu for a couple of seconds. "What's wrong Koneko-chan? You seem to look as if you don't like me!" He said with slight sarcasm in his voice. " I don't like you! You're a perverted bastard! Who would ever love somebody like you!"

Tora had realized what she said. She didn't mean to make a terrible outburst like that. "Wait...I'm sorry..." She spoke too softly ; He didn't hear her. "Well fine. Do you want to take this the hard way? I fine with that.

Dragon swords!" "Shit!" Tora shouted. He cut her arm and barely grazed her face. Tears ran down both of their faces

" I will finally get you to like me. We''l go to my homeland and you'll be happy!" Kisshu said with determination and anger. "Like hell." Tora said . You could tell she was pissed off by her eyes and her tiger ears were popping out. "Leave. Now." Was all she could say. He finally dissapeared back to their planet.

"Thank God that's over!" Mango said. "I'm going home." Tora said storming away with tears still streaming down her face. " Come on Budou and Tsuta let's go home." Mango said worriedly.

**Wasn't that epic? See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A new comrade!

Wait... That's Kabocha chan!

After explaining to Budou and Tsuta about their new powers, Mango and the rest of the crew checked on Tora. *Knock* "Hello...?" Tora answered the door with messy hair and droopy eyes. "Uh... Are you all right Na no Da?" Asked Pudding. " Hmm...It's none of your business..." Tora replied evily looking down at her. " AAH! Tora-Oneechan is being scary!"

" Cmon Tora, Brush your hair, and come on or we're going to the mall without you!" Mint said demandingly. Tora zoomed to get ready. Once she was ready everybody went to the mall. All of a sudden Everyone heard someone shout "TORA!"

Suddenly Tora had been glomped by a strange figure. It was Kabocha-chan! "Uh..Kabocha-chan what're you doing? I thought you said you'd never glomp anybody.?" Tora was confused. " I never said I wouldn't

glomp you! Any way it's the middle of July, I miss you!" She said with a smirk. A store in the mall had suddenly been crushed. " A kirema Anima!"

They all transformed. Masha who had been disguised as Ichigo's keyring flew to Kabocha and spit out a henshin locket. " Transform!Transform!" Masha tweeted. "Ok? Mew mew pumpkin Metmorphosis!"

She transformed into a black and orange outfit. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" she got blasted back onto the escaltor. "Ichigo-san!" Lettuce shouted "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" She crashed back into the wall.

"What is this?" Kabocha asked. "Surprise ladies!" Kisshu laughed. "This isn't a Kirema anima! It's just me!" He dived towards Tora . Tora had beenstabbed in the stomach, but not deep enough to die.

" You know, Koneko-chan I would love to kill you right now, but I'm afraid you're to cute for me to do that."

Tora coughed up blood. "Ribbon Pumpkin Flame" Kisshu got hit and dissapeared.

"Tora-Onee chan!" "Tora-san!" all the mews shouted. "I-I'm fine." She changed back to normal.

"Take me home..Please.." She fell down. " Come on Tora , Let's go home." Mango said and carried her home.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please R+R! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7 Mango is crazy!

Chapter 7 the fight

Next week

Tora had healed from her injury. They had already found 5 of their new members. There were only two more left to find and Mango and Tora were relieved. Every Friday Mango + Tora spent the night at each others house.

They were in Tora's front yard. "Hey Mango!Let's practice running so when we finally fight Tart we can run away from his "Midget powers"!" They laughed and started running. Suddenly the mews ran towards them.

"Hey what you guys doing?How come you're all transformed and most of all HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY HOUSE IS?" "Kish has been coming after us for 10 minutes now!" Ichigo shouted " Mew mew mango metamorphosis!" "Mew mew orange metamorphosis!"

They transformed. "Ribbon Mango trip-a-roo!" Kisshu laughed histaracally. "You added a-roo to the end of you attack! Do you know how lame that is?" He laughed some more. "If you laugh at me I'll hurt you!"

Mango shouted. Kisshu flew down to her. "Oh yeah?Try me!" After that Mango was completely pissed off. She put him in a head lock and started to choke him

He struggled to breathe. The mews ran over. "Mango! What are you doing!" Ichigo shouted.

"You're just saying that cause you like him!" Mango had seemed to go out of control! "Mango I think you really need to let him go..." Tora said. Kisshu had trying to pull her arms of his throat. "Mango we're all serious, STOP!" Lettuce said. Everyone was surprised, she had never raised her voice before like that.

"Mango onee-chan stop!He may be our enemy but this is too far! Na no da!" "Stop it... I SAID STOP!" Tora had enough of this. Tora attempted to pull Mango away from Kisshu. " Mango seriously! What do you think you're doing!" Tora said. " This guy has seriously been pissing me off for too long!" Mango said.

"I guess I have no choice... Ribbon...Orange Showdown!" She hit Mango straight in the back and Mango had been blown back somewhere into the woods. Kisshu had been able to breathe though he fell back in pain. " Are you Ok?" Ichigo said worriedly. Mango ran out of the woods and punched Tora sraight in the face. Tora fell back. " Mango onee-chan is despicable!" Pudding said.

Mango had run away crying. Tora stood back up. " Are you okay Tora-san" Lettuce said. "Yeah, But I'll Probably have bruise on my nose." Kisshu attempted to sit up but he had coughed up blood.

"Kisshu!" Tora bent down to him. " Are you gonna be ok?" "Yeah... If ok means frequently being the one to be hurt then I'm definatley Ok." He laughed silently. "That's what I mean by Ok at all!" Tora shouted.

Tears slowly ran down her cheeks. "What the hell? I'm never the one to cry! Aw Scheiss!" Tora said angrily. " What does Shei-!" Pudding was cut off by Zakuro. " Trust me Pudding-san you don't want to say that." ( Scheiss is the S-word in German XD I learned taht from my mom) Kisshu finally managed to stand up with the help of Ichigo and Tora . He was slightly wobbly at first, but he slowly maintained his balance.

" I know that after this we'll be enemys again, but I want to thank you guys for helping me.." Kisshu said kinda embarressed. Tora looked at him for a second and said " I can't believe I'm doing this but..."

She hugged him. " Awww Tora onee-chan is LOVE Na no Da!" Tora stopped hugging him " What! I am NOT in love with him!" She looked away grumpily.

Kisshu pulled Tora towards him and kissed her. " See that proves it!" Pudding said slightly creepy. Kisshu pulled away. "What the hell was that for!" Tora said all flustered. " Nothing!" Kisshu giggled. " What?" Pai and Tart appeares are you ok Kisshu you've been taking awhile." Pai said "Pssh, Duh I'm fine. C'mon let's go." As they dissapeared, Kisshu winked at Tora and handed her what seemed to be a black henshin locket.

" What...is this?"

**Please R+R! I hoped you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8 Breakdown

T. : **hey!** **get ready for some pairings :D (IxK,RxL)**

**K: Yay! I get to date Ichigo! * Flys around happily ***

**I: Aww...I dun wanna DX**

**Me : Too Bad. Roll Story -_-**

Maryland Mew Mew

chapter 8

Breakdown

"What...is this? Tora stared at the black locket confusedly. " It's a black henshin locket what

more do you need to know?" Mint said sarcastically. "I never asked you!" Tora snapped back.

After that everything turned quiet. Now Tora could concentrate on what it does. After a minute or so she finally said "Alien Coffee transformation!"

She had seemed to have become a totally different person. Her bright, short brown hair turned dark and long. Her eyes were red like a demon's. She had on a Brown tank top cut off over her bellybutton and a short brown skirt. Her ears were long and pointy. She had transformed into an alien.

"What the-…" Ichigo said. Everyone was shocked. Kabocha came running up the road,panting. " He..hey!

I've been running…so..fast…What did I miss?" Ichigo pointed at Tora/Coffee terrified. "Woah...Who is that?" Kabocha was clueless. Coffee finally got the chance to speak. "Why? Who did this?"

She obviously was clueless too. Ryou came out of nowhere. "I guess I have to explain.."

"Yes. " Coffee said bluntly.

"The aliens have been faking this whole time,There are 5 new aliens, with more power than the three old ones combined. " They should be easy to defeat, since the three aliens were so weak." Mint joked. Everyone giggled. Even Coffee. Coffee fell to the floor she had a terrified look on her face. She kept flashing back and forth from her human self to her alien self.

She screamed and thrashed around. She finally turned human again. "What the hell?" Everyone was shocked. Tora stumbled as she tried to pull herself up. "That hurt like hell…" The aliens showed up

" I was afraid that would happen." Pai said. "You knew!You bastard!" Tora ran towards him attempting to punch him and missed. She was filled with rage.

" Sorry Tora, We would've told you." Kish said smiling worriedly at her." You can just shut up! I don't trust you guys at all! I'm never using this again!" She threw the black locket onto the floor. "No! Don't do that!"

Kish yelled. The locket smashed. "Why? It's no use to me." Tora glared at him. "Smashing that means…

**Haha! Cliffhanger! :D Review PLZ.**


End file.
